herofandomcom-20200223-history
Crusch Karsten
Crusch Karsten (In Japanese: クルシュ・カルステン, Kurushu Karusuten) is a supporting character in the Re:Zero - Starting Life in Another World light novel series, as well as its anime and manga adaptions. Crusch Karsten is the noble daughter of Meckart Karsten and the late Helena Karsten. She is one of the five candidates to become the 42nd ruler of the Kingdom of Lugnica, and serves as the current matriarch of House Karsten. She is the head of the Crusch Camp, a political faction focused on placing Crusch on the throne of Lugnica. Its only known members are Crusch's childhood friend and knight Ferris Argyle, and the infamous "sword demon" Wilhelm van Astrea. Crusch participated in the hunt for the White Whale where she forged a strong respect for Subaru Natsuki. Shortly after the hunt her memories were devoured by Ley Batenkaitos. Crusch Karsten is voiced by Yuka Iguchi in the Japanese version of the anime and by Erika Harlacher in the English version. Appearance Crusch has amber eyes and long dark-green hair that flows down to her hips and is tied at the bottom with a white bow. When in battle, Crusch ties her hair into a pony tail for ease of movement. She has been described as incredibly beautiful by multiple people. Karsten tends to dress like a man, although when she wears a dress she is described as giving off an entirely different impression. In most formal matters Crusch wears a blue military uniform with a matching overcoat. The suit has golden epaulets and a red flower adorned on her chest. While in battle she wears a set of steel armor with a long red cape. Currently Crusch is infected by Capella's Authority, covering her body with black veins. Personality While normally calm and serious, Crusch is honest, sincere, right, being a type of person who is destined to stand above others, though she has talent and has worked hard to reach where she is now. She is already the head of her family, finishing her work better than her father. She prefers to act herself and has the pride of a warrior. Crusch is also gentle, often believing the false knowledge jokingly told to her by Ferris, and sometimes displays an air-headed side. Like her mother Helena Karsten, she is shown to be ruthless and reckless. Crusch is also dense toward any feelings of love above kindness, often not understanding why certain people behave a certain way, such as when she sometimes didn't understand Fourier's behavior. However, this only applies to feelings of love directed towards herself, as she has been shown to comment on the feelings of others. Because of the time she spent with Fourier, she has strong feelings concerning the Lion King, a title formerly owned by the first king who made the pledge with Volcanica. Currently Crusch has had her memories eaten, making her become amnesic. Despite this, she shows a strong minded side, vowing to become much more of a person than she previously was. In addition to this, she is infected by Capella's dragon blood. Trivia *Crusch's birthday is April 4 and she is currently 21 years old. *Crusch has a fear of heights. External Links * Crusch Karsten at the Re:Zero Wiki Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Animal Kindness Category:Aristocrats Category:Bond Creator Category:Charismatic Category:Cursed Category:Determinators Category:Elementals Category:Genius Category:Knights Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Magical Girls Category:Magic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Officials Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Philanthropists Category:Protectors Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Wealthy